L'Ombre de ses Secrets
by BloodySpirit
Summary: Je ne suis pas douée pour ça. Castiel, jeune homme de dix neuf ans se retrouve à s'occuper de ses trois petits frères et sa petite sœur. Il devra concilié entre ses cours, ses jobs et sa vie de famille. Et surtout quand l'amour s'en mêle. Yaoï /!\ Lemon /!\
1. Prologue

Castiel venait de sortir ses trois petits frère de l'eau, sa petite sœur ayant prit son bain avant, il leur donna des vêtements beaucoup trop grand pour eux mais ils n'avaient que ça. Leurs parents ne s'occupaient pas d'eux, enfin, pas vraiment dans le sens qui devrait. Castiel se mordit la lèvre en voyant les bleus sur le corps du second de la fratrie, Ezekiel. Il en avait aussi de nombreux sur le corps mais s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir protéger Zeck.

Les garçons étaient vêtu et se retrouvaient dehors, pieds nus avec Caël, leur petite sœur. Il faisait chaud en cette fin d'après midi. Ils s'amusaient dans le champ jusqu'à ce que le soleil commençait à décliner et que les quatre gamins remontaient le sentier, Castiel remarqua les gyrophares de la police, faisant rapidement demi-tour, il entraîna sa petite sœur et ses petits frères, gardant Amaël sur ses épaules.

 **\- Castiel, pourquoi on rentre pas ?  
\- C'est pas le moment, il faut qu'on reste le plus loin possible d'ici.**

Castiel, du haut de ses quinze ans, savait que si la police les choppaient, c'était fini de leur famille. Ils seraient tous placés dans des familles d'accueil. Pourtant, Dieu n'était pas de leur côté, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un policier qui se mit à les pourchasser. Hurlant bien fort que des gosses étaient présents.

Sortant du champs, légèrement désorienté, Castiel continuait sa course, serrant fortement la main de Caël qui tenait tout aussi fortement la main de Mickaël, Ezekiel, en bout de course remontait un peu la chaîne à la traîne avec ses jambes d'un gamin de onze ans. Mais ce fut rapidement un échec lorsque Mickey se fit prendre.

 **\- Castiel, Castiel !** Hurlait le gamin en se débattant.  
 **\- Mickey ! Lâchez le !**

Ils étaient cernés, Ezekiel était maintenu au sol, Caël mordait le policier qui la maintenait fermement, grimaçant, Mickey gigotait dans les bras d'un autre policier et Amaël pleurait, avec ses dix-huit mois, il ne comprenait pas la situation. L'adolescent fixait ses trois petits frères et sa sœur hurlaient son prénom mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était trop faible. Croyant que la situation s'était enfin calmée, le dernier policier posa une main sur l'épaule de Castiel, le faisant sursauté. Le garçon se retourna vivement, donnant un coup dans le nez au policier qui gémi, grognant en voyant le sang s'échapper de celui-ci.

 **\- Me touchez pas** , grogna-t-il, **hé ! Hé ! Où t'emmène mon frère toi! Mickey, monte pas dans la voiture** , reprit Castiel, voyant le flic ouvrir une portière. **Caël ! Il était maintenu par le policier dont le nez pissait le sang, Attendez ! Pourquoi ma sœur va pas dans la même voiture ! Rendez moi ma sœur ! Vous avez pas le droit putain ! C'est ma sœur ! Caël !** Hurlait-il sans cesse

Ses cris mourraient au fond de sa gorge. Ses joues humides étaient salie par la poussière. Il se débattait, les menottes dans le dos, criant après la voiture de sa petite sœur qui l'emmenait déjà loin. Le policier avait du mal à le tenir, le brun ne se laissait pas faire et les vêtements trop large du môme n'aidaient pas l'homme puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à avoir une bonne prise sur le corps du rebelle. Castiel finit tout de même par se retrouver dans la voiture, à plat ventre, atterrissant sur les jambes des trois autres déjà présent.

 **\- Putain** , marmonna le policier, **un vrai possédé. Pourquoi faut qu'il y ait des parents aussi peu responsable ?**  
 **\- Parce que l'état leur donne des sous** , répondit l'autre en démarrant.

Le trajet s'était fait en silence, le policier blessé avait bien tenté de lancé un conversation mais les quatre mômes l'avaient délibérément ignoré. L'autre policier soupira, se garant sur le parking du commissariat et fit descendre les quatre enfants. Castiel donna un coup d'épaule au policier, le fusillant du regard. L'homme soupira face au tempérament de ce môme, les gamins comme ça finissaient toujours mal. Il lui retira les menottes et les traîna vers l'intérieur, Castiel courra rapidement vers sa petite sœur, recroquevillée sur elle même, dans un coin.

 **\- Castiel ?**

Il ouvrit les yeux, se sentant vaguement secoué. Il redressa la tête, fronçant les sourcils. Le commissariat avait disparut, il était dans son salon, faisant face à Zeck qui le fixait d'un air inquiet.

 **\- C'tait juste un cauchemar, c'bon. Un vieux truc du passé qui me hante.**

Le gamin à présent âgé de quinze ans ne dit rien, passant juste une main sur la joue mouillée de Castiel avec un petit sourire amer. Le roux se recula, légèrement surpris d'en pleurer. Zeck n'ajouta rien. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter, Castiel s'en était toujours voulu pour cette fois là, il n'avait jamais réussit à oublier le visage de ses petits nains effrayés. Ni les cinq mois de silence de Caël qui ont suivit.


	2. Premier Secret

Castiel dû courir pour avoir le premier train et ainsi rattraper le retard de cet idiot de prof qui les avaient retenu douze minutes de plus, parce que d'après lui, des étudiants n'avaient rien d'autre à faire. Ce prof était un foutre égoïste doublé d'un imbécile, d'après Erwan dont les insultes ne faisaient pas vraiment partit de son vocabulaire. Quoiqu'il en soit, le roux arriva tout juste à son boulot sous le regard mauvais de son patron. Il ne travaillait pas tous les soirs dans cette supérette : le lundi, le mercredi et le jeudi, il y bossait jusqu'à vingt-trois heure mais le mardi, le vendredi et le samedi, il travaillait dans un café assez huppé au centre. Il enfila son petit blouson gris, couleur de la supérette et s'installa à sa caisse, invitant le peu de client attendant à venir ici. Il enfila ce masque qu'il avait toujours eut dû mal à travailler : ce sourire hypocrite, comme si être caissier de nuit était le plus beau métier et passa les articles, machinalement. Saluant les clients aussi agréables que des portes de prison.

Les heures étaient interminables et Castiel était claqué. Il était tout seul dans le magasin à présent et par moment, il s'ennuyait tellement qu'il rangeait des rayons, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Voyant un client à sa caisse, il se dirigea vers celle-ci, s'excusant pour l'attente et passa les articles du jeune homme à la casquette. Il venait toujours une fois par semaine, le jeudi, achetant le dernier magazine sur la musique ainsi que de nombreuse boisson énergisante et des paquets de sucreries énorme, de toute sorte. Toujours à la même heure en plus.

Ce jeune homme était particulier, il devait être de l'âge à Castiel. Il avait des cheveux blonds cendré, des yeux verts, quelques taches de rousseurs sur ses pommettes venaient le rendre encore plus enfantin dans sa façon d'être. Il portait toujours une casquette qu'il mettait à l'envers, des pantalons assez larges, taille baisse, des t-shirts assez provocantes mais plutôt originale, une veste en jean sans manches qu'il portait en toute saison avec écrit derrière sûrement fait à la bombe de peinture la célèbre phrase du groupe de Grunge « Smell like teen spirit » qui dans le fond, aller très bien avec ce jeune adulte.

Dix minutes plus tard, le rouquin se rhabillait, s'emmitouflant dans sa grosse écharpe, il éteignit les lumière de la supérette et enclencha l'alarme. Une fois dehors, il baissa les rideaux de fer et après s'être assuré que tout soit bien fermé, il marcha rapidement sous les lampadaires, grognant contre le froid encore plus piquant en pleine nuit.

Son appartement était à quinze minutes à pied, les métros ne circulant plus à cette heure-ci. Il releva la tête en sentant un flocons sur son visage rougi et eut un sourire enfantin. Avant de rapidement reprendre la route. Lorsqu'il rentra dans l'appartement, silencieusement, il se déshabilla et se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre des garçons, embrassant le front de chacun avant d'aller vers celle de Caël qui ne dormait pas.

 **\- Caël, va te coucher, il est tard.  
\- Dit Castiel, tu crois que Maman aussi voit cette neige ?**

Un silence s'installa, Castiel fixait sa petite sœur légèrement perdu. Il haïssait sa mère, mais Caël n'avait pas plus de trois ans à cette époque là, elle était beaucoup trop petite pour comprendre. Le roux haussa les épaules. Il ne s'en savait rien, et dans le fond, il ne voulait pas savoir. Caël se dirigea vers son lit, s'emmitouflant dans ses couvertures, elle détourna son regard.

 **\- Maman me manque, Papa aussi …** , fit-elle d'une petite voix, **pourquoi ils sont plus là, avec nous ?**

Castiel se mordit la lèvre, il ferma les yeux, inspirants grandement. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, comme si quelqu'un jouait avec son cœur, le serrant toujours un peu plus fort. Il savait qu'un jour il devrait en parler à la fillette mais il espérait retarder le moment à plus tard, beaucoup plus tard. Il ne voulait pas briser l'image qu'elle se faisait d'eux maintenant, pas tout de suite. Il voulait qu'elle reste encore dans son petit monde rose. La préserver de ce monde sombre, sans pitié, où seul la haine et l'indifférence sont maîtres. La préserver de ces souffrances, de ces rêves déchus.

 **\- Parce qu'ils ont le cœur tellement pourris que c'est dangereux** , murmura-t-il si faiblement qu'il ne fut pas sûr qu'elle l'entende, et c'était tant mieux.

Il lui embrassa le front, lui disant que ce qui importait, c'était que les fées veillent toujours sur elle, que « papa » et « maman » n'avaient besoin d'être là pour qu'elle soit heureuse et il éteignit la lumière, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit et alla dans sa chambre. Lorsque la porte fut fermée, il se laissa glisser contre celle-ci, se recroquevillant sur lui même. Il avait mal, il souffrait d'avoir des parents si peu humains, de devoir cacher la vérité à ces gosses qui n'avaient rien demandés.

Il souffla, s'allumant une clope, ne quittant pourtant sa place, contre le bois froid de sa porte et fixa la lune. Un sourire amer vint se prendre possession de ses lèvres. Ces deux junkies l'emmerderaient jusqu'au bout. Il se redressa, se déshabillant rapidement pour entrer dans son lit froid, vêtu d'un simple boxer.

Il prenait des notes, écoutant distraitement le professeur déblatérait sur l'utilité des artistes dans le monde. La partie histoire des arts de son cursus ne l'intéressait pas mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il restait dix minutes de cours et il avait une envie de clope. Il soupira, il devenait de plus en plus dépendant et ce n'était pas bon. Pour lui et pour ses nains, comme il aimait les appelés.

Le prof, remarquant qu'il n'avait plus vraiment l'attention des étudiants, soupira, jetant un regard à son montre, il haussa les épaules. Castiel appréciait l'université, parce qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment cette hiérarchie présente comme au lycée et les professeurs étaient beaucoup plus détendu et passionnés. Il claqua dans ses mains, dévisageant l'amphithéâtre complet et esquissa un petit sourire.

 **\- Les jeunes, vous pouvez partir, je vous revoie la semaine prochaine, on axera plus sur la création des premiers arts. Bonne semaine !**

Castiel sauta sur l'occasion, il rangea rapidement son carnet dans son sac bandoulière, usé et glissa son bonnet sur ses oreilles après y avoir inséré ses écouteurs. D'un pas las, il se dirigea vers les grilles du bâtiment, la clope éteinte au bec. Un petit sourire sur les lèvres lorsqu'il entendit une vieille chanson qu'il n'avait plus écouter depuis des mois et alluma finalement la cigarette, échangeant quelques mots avec des gens de sa promotion.

Son mégot jeté, il retoura dans le bâtiment, avant de voir un attroupement d'étudiant bloquait le passage. Des jeunes réglaient leur différent, il soupira, poussant quelques personnes pour passé mais s'arrêta en reconnaissant le sac à dos d'Erwan. Erwan était le genre de mec qui s'entendait bien avec tout le monde, châtain avec des reflets blonds, des yeux bleu Maya, il n'était pas si grand et gardait toujours le sourire. Le roux fronça les sourcils et s'approcha des deux garçons. Il ne distinguait pas l'autre et ne savait pas pourquoi Erwan semblait si furieux mais il chopa le bras de son ami et l'éloigna facilement de l'autre qui n'était que Dake.

 **\- Erwan, calme-toi** , fit le rouquin, **hé** , il essayait de le contenir mais l'étudiant semblait vraiment décidé à en découdre.  
 **\- Putain mais lâche-moi, je vais lui faire la peau !  
\- Rentre pas dans son jeu**, fit Castiel en fronçant les sourcils  
 **\- Mais putain, tu comprends pas ! Il se tape ma nana !**

Castiel plissa les lèvres dans une moue mécontente, il jeta un regard au blond qui souriait, fier de son coup, au sol, le nez en sang, il lui en aurait bien mis une mais il était surveillé, ce n'était pas le moment de foutre en l'air ces années d'acharnement. Ces années de bonne conduite. Il serra le poing, faisant déglutir le blond et s'éloigna, traînant son pote avec lui.

Erwan n'était pas dans le genre romantique et fou amoureux mais il avait cette particularité de s'attachait au gens si facilement qu'il finissait toujours par en souffrir. Castiel s'arrêta devant la porte de l'infirmerie, fermée, ce qui le fit grognait de mécontentement. Il l'emmena vers les toilettes pour nettoyer sa lèvre avant qu'elle ne triple de volume.

Le plus petit semblait mal à l'aise et hésité à dire quelque chose. Castiel le connaissait à présent et savait que le châtain voulait dire une chose qui le gênait particulièrement sans savoir comment s'y prendre. Castiel fit semblant de rien, tournant le dos au jeune homme pour imbibé le mouchoir d'eau.

 **\- T'as couché avec Violette.**

Le ton supposait plus l'affirmation que la question. Le roux fronça les sourcils, s'approcha finalement pour déposer le mouchoirs complètement trempé sur la lèvre du plus petit. L'autre fronça les sourcils, retenant le mouchoir, attendant un quelconque mouvement. Castiel récupéra son sac et s'éloigna, encore surpris par les propos de son ami.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? T'es même pas fichu de garder une nana sans qu'elle aille voir ailleurs.**

Il claqua la porte des toilettes, laissant l'autre tout seul, glissait contre un mur. Il se mordit la lèvre, sachant que ses propos l'auraient blessé mais il n'aimait pas qu'on parle de lui, qu'on lui claque des choses qu'il n'avait jamais dévoilé comme ça. Il n'avait pas honte, non. Il n'aimait pas, c'était tout. Et puis merde, d'abord, comment est-ce qu'il pouvait savoir qu'il avait couché avec leur amie commune. Trop de question sans réponse, il se dirigea vers son prochain cours, d'une humeur massacrante.

Il bouscula même un gars, ne s'excusant pas, il prit place dans l'amphi, au milieu des autres élèves qui suivaient ce cours. Le professeur, un mec plutôt vieux et surtout très à cheval sur les règles, entra dans la salle, posant sa mallette sur le bureau, il prit place contre celui-ci et se racla la gorge, créant rapidement le silence dans la salle. Même si ce prof était vieux jeu, ses cours de littérature était vraiment très intéressant et divertissant. Le prof lançait un sujet et laissait les élèves débattre dessus. Ce genre de cours plaisait vraiment à Castiel qui trouvait ça plus lucratif que de rester assis quatre heures sans bouger sur une chaise et écouter un prof qui parlait pour lui même, lassait de répéter toujours les mêmes choses. Pensant plus à sa retraite qu'à apprendre quelques choses à des jeunes turbulents.

 **\- Ok, bonjour à tous, pour commencer, aujourd'hui, nous parlerons poésie, et surtout de l'histoire d'amour de Verlaine et Rimbaud** , il eut un sourire amusé, **définissez moi leur histoire en un mot.**

Rapidement, l'agitation fit place, faisant légèrement soupirer le professeur devant les inepties de ces adultes censé être mature. Il avait tout de même écrit les principaux mots qui revenaient : « Destruction, passion, homosexualité, violence, … » Castiel grogna, fermant les yeux un instant.

 **\- Le chantage** , voyant le vieil homme se tournait vers lui, il se redressa un peu.

Le professeur se racla la gorge, écrivant le mot au tableau, créant un léger silence où tout le monde dévisageait Castiel qui se fichait pas mal des regards.

 **\- Voilà qui commence à être intéressant, Johnson, on t'écoute.  
\- Le chantage affectif, c'est ce qui peut définir le mieux leur relation**, affirme-t-il  
 **\- Surtout du côté de Verlaine en fait, il a carrément disjoncté** , reprit une voix, dans le fond de la salle, **Si je me trompe pas entre le 4 et le 10 juillet 1873 il a harcelé son ex-femme en la menaçant. Il se foutrait en l'air si Mathilde ne revenait pas mais son propre jeu s'est retourné contre lui. Le 8 juillet il reçoit une lettre de Rimbaud qui le menace à son tour. Si il met fin à leur liaison il s'engagera dans l'armée …**

A présent, les regards n'étaient plus dirigés vers le roux mais plutôt vers ce blond à la casquette au fond de la salle. Celui-ci fixait le professeur, jetant un regard à Castiel en biais. Castiel redressa un sourcils, il n'avait jamais vu ce gars jusqu'à présent. Il fronça les sourcils, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas dit mieux mais compléta tout de même le point de vue du blondinet qui avait replongé sa tête dans ses bras.

 **\- C'est pour ça qu'on peut dire que toute leur histoire est basée sur le chantage affectif et c'est ça qui a poussé Verlaine a tirer sur Rimbaud quelques jours plus tard** , compléta Castiel en jetant un dernier regard à l'autre en fond de salle.

Un long silence s'installa dans la salle. Le professeur avait un énorme sourire satisfait de voir deux de ses élèves aussi riches en connaissances et pourtant connu pour ne pas être les plus tendres. Il replaça ses lunettes sur son nez, comme pour se donner contenance. Castiel avait reprit son dessin, attendant que le cours poursuive et le blond à la casquette fixait les lumières du plafond, d'un air absent. Les regards convergeaient entre les deux désintéressés. Le professeur se racla la gorge, obtenant de nouveau toute l'attention de l'assemblée et continua son cours, sans plus de cérémonie.


	3. Second Secret

Il gémissait, bougeait, se débattait, grognait. Il se réveilla d'un coup, toussant, suffoquant. Il mit un moment avant de remarquer qu'il était dans sa chambre. En sécurité. Replié sur lui-même, tremblant, il serrait son poing contre son cœur, comme si celui-ci allait s'échapper. Encore perdu dans ses pensées, il tressauta en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, laissant un fin filet de lumière pénétrait la chambre noir. Essayant de masquer un maximum ses larmes et sa respiration saccadée, il se recroquevilla encore plus. Rien n'y faisait, ses tremblements ne cessaient pas et il avait un haut le cœur. Son ventre semblait se tordre de plus en plus. Des brides de son cauchemar ressortait, le torturant encore plus.

 **\- Castiel ? Ça va ?**

Mickaël. Le rouquin ne répondit rien, attendant de voir si le jeune garçon ne partirait pas mais il en fut autrement. Inquiet, le blond alluma la lumière de la chambre. Il eut à peine le temps de remarquer les larmes de Castiel que celui-ci lui tourna le dos. Pourtant il remarquait parfaitement les épaules de l'aîné se lever trop rapidement, ses tremblements qu'il essayait de masquer. Il n'avait jamais vu son grand frère dans cet état. Il quitta la chambre pour rapidement revenir avec une serviette humide, effrayant le roux qui ne s'y attendait pas. Le petit blond, légèrement désemparé, passa la serviette humide présente autour de son cou et sur son visage, pour essuyer toutes traces de sueur et de larmes.

 **\- Va te recoucher** , fit-il d'une voix rauque, éteinte.  
 **-** ** _…_** **T'es sûr ? T'avais vraiment l'air mal …  
\- S'il te plaît**, le ton était sans appel.

Mickey quitta la chambre à contre cœur. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Castiel aussi mal. Et pourtant, ça ne semblait pas être son premier cauchemar. Le blondinet se colla contre la porte close, il n'arriverait plus à dormir après ça. Il avait très bien remarqué que le rouquin grattait sa cicatrice. Chose qu'il ne faisait jamais, habituellement. Il soupira, il voulait l'aider pour une fois. Mais du haut de ses dix ans, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était encore trop faible. Et retourner dans la chambre ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, Castiel avait horreur de se montrer faible devant eux. Rageusement, le plus petit serra le poings. A ce moment là, il se mit à vraiment haïr ses parents pour tout le mal qu'ils avaient fait à sa famille et surtout de faire pleurer Castiel. Il finit par retourner dans son lit, remuant toutes ces pensées négatives.

Sa cicatrice le démangeait. Il n'était pas de bonne humeur et il n'avait rien avalé ce matin. Il s'alluma une clope devant la grande bâtisse de son école d'art, espérant se détendre un minimum. Il étudiait l'art dans le but de devenir Designer graphique spécialisé dans les médias imprimés ou encore Designer de produit. Le dessin avait toujours été une porte de sortie avant même qu'il ne touche à la musique, aujourd'hui, il voulait en faire son métier, parce qu'être guitariste n'était pas quelque chose de sécurisant. Pas quand on avait une famille à nourrir. C'était ce que lui avait dit le juge et même si au début, le garçon l'avait mal prit, il avait finit par donner raison à ce vieux chauve.

Fixant le ciel gris d'un air absent, il soupira, d'un air maussade. Il ne faisait pas froid, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il ne portait qu'un sweat-shirt et une écharpe avec un bonnet mais l'air semblait lourd, comme sa tête. Il avait vraiment mal dormi et sa peau semblait encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé. Il ferma les yeux un instant, les rouvrant aussi vite en revoyant des brides de ce cauchemar. Il grimaça, se sentant si faible. C'était si pathétique de faire un tel cauchemar.

Irrité que la nicotine n'ait pas eut l'effet escompté sur lui, il rentra d'un pas nerveux dans la grande bâtisse, semblable à un château. C'était la meilleure école de la région et aussi la plus sélective. Castiel avait dû passé un entretien et justifier son comportement violent mais aussi sa situation, le directeur voulait être sûr que ce serait faisable pour un gamin de dix-huit ans – à l'époque. Le cursus artistique était très chargé. Mais pour le moment, Castiel s'en sortait pas mal, d'après lui.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la section artistique et chercha une salle ouverte, dans l'espoir de se défouler sur la toile. Il trouva sa prof de l'année dernière, il entra, la sortant de son dessin. Elle eut d'abord une mine surprise et finit par offrir un sourire tendre au rebelle.

 **\- Castiel, que me vaut ta visite ?  
\- Je peux vous demander un service ?** elle hocha la tête, **je peux rester ici … ?**  
 **\- Quelque chose ne va pas … ?** , il détourna le regard, sachant qu'il n'en parlerait pas, elle soupira, **tu peux rester mais dans le fond de la salle, j'ai cours les quatre heures avec les premières années.**  
 **\- J'ai trois heures devant moi.  
\- Je te ferais savoir l'heure**, sourit-elle

Il lui rendit son sourire et s'installa dans le fond de salle, face à une toile vierge. Il s'installa lourdement sur la chaise, un pinceau en main, les écouteurs dans les oreilles et fixa la toile blanche. Immaculée. Pure. Et ce fut comme si la toile le happa dans son monde de néant. L'esprit vide, il laissa parcourir le pinceau sur la toile, perdu dans son monde. Une jambe repliée contre son torse, le coude reposant la tête, sa main gauche remplissait ce blanc avec un air nonchalant. Il peignait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Le tableau était à l'image du rebelle. Mystérieux, secret. Il représentait un visage, on y voyait une oreille droite, et des gouttes d'aquarelle rouge coulant de derrière, une grosse mèche de cheveux barrant l'œil droit, des cheveux d'un noir étouffant, et l'œil gauche semblait si vide, d'un gris fade, d'où une larme de sang s'y échappait, et une fine bouche, tordu dans un sourire amer. Des tâches de rouge et de noir venait assombrir le tableau, ici et là. Le rendant encore plus mystérieux.

Alors qu'il signait la toile, la prof déposa deux mains sur ses épaules, le faisant sursauté. Il cligna des yeux avant de planter son regard dans celui menthe à l'eau de l'enseignante. Elle fixait le tableau, la bouche ouverte, perturbée, visiblement. Il retira ses écouteurs, passant ses mains devant les yeux de ce petit bout de femme. Légèrement perdu. Il soupira, jetant un regard à sa montre, et glissa son sac sur son épaule.

 **\- Merci** , sourit-il, **je vous le laisse, si vous voulez ! Bonne journée !**

La femme le remercia, encore perdue et fixa cette toile, lâchant un soupir triste, Castiel était vraiment un garçon étrange, elle se souvenait de ce garçon listé rouge pour son comportement. Ce garçon si silencieux, si taciturne. Si froid et adulte. Si blessé dans ses toiles. Perdu comme un enfant. Elle soupira et repris rapidement son cours.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Castiel soupira, se sentant déjà un peu moins irrité. Il se dirigea vers son heure de math. Le cours se passa très rapidement, Castiel n'échangea même pas un seul mot avec Violette, il n'avait pas envie de jouer le sociable aujourd'hui. La jeune fille ne s'en formalisa pas, habituée aux changements d'humeurs du rouquin.

Il se dirigea vers le self. Les écouteurs dans les oreilles, il déposa son plateau à peine remplis sur la table et sortit son carnet à croquis. Et il dessina. Castiel était toujours comme ça, il lui prenait des jours où il s'enfermait dans son monde, ne laissant jamais tomber le crayon. Il y a avait la musique aussi, pas de dessin sans musique, pas de monde sans musique. Il se laissa porter dans son monde, faisant abstraction du bordel ambiant. Il ne toucha presque pas à son repas.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Il releva la tête, fixant les yeux maya d'Erwan et reposa son crayon en fronçant les sourcils, retirant ses écouteurs. Il s'affala un peu plus sur sa chaise et détourna le regard en se perdant dans la contemplation des voitures défilant rapidement, des passants peu présent dans la rue. Erwan soupira, regardant un moment le même paysage que Castiel.

 **\- Ne me dis pas « rien », Castiel. Parce que c'est pas vrai. Tes cernes. Ton oreille. Ton regard. Ton attitude. Tout te trahis, alors ne me dit pas « rien ».  
\- Ça à l'air de recoller avec Saw'**, il fronça les sourcils, **t'es vraiment un gars facile.**  
 **\- Et toi, t'es trop un connard quand t'es de mauvaise humeur, tu le sais ça ?  
\- Faut croire, mais j'm'en fous, en vrai**, un petit sourire arrogant traversa ses lèvres, **tu ferais mieux de retourner avec Saw'. Quoiqu'elle est p't'être déjà chez un autre mec ?**

Erwan se redressa rapidement, et son poing partit tout seul, s'écrasant dans un bruit sourd sur la mâchoire de Castiel qui ne broncha pas. Il se tenait simplement la mâchoire pendant que le châtain gémissait, secouant sa main comme pour faire disparaître la douleur. Un silence régna dans la pièce, tous les étudiants fixaient les deux garçons. L'autre arrêta de geindre et regarda le rebelle, qui fixait le ciel. Castiel, c'était ce genre de gars qui imposait le respect rien qu'avec sa présence, ce genre de gars qui avait grandit trop vite, qui semblait toujours loin, à des années lumières de vous, que vous pouviez même pas toucher du bout des doigts. Mais Castiel, c'était un homme blessé, avec des cicatrices jamais pansées.

 **\- Je sais pas ce qui se passe, il y a un truc que tu nous dis pas, un truc que t'as pas digéré, que t'as pas oublié et c'est ce truc qui t'empêches d'avancer, qui t'empêche de nous faire confiance. Cast', t'es complètement brisé. Et on a beau essayé de recoller les morceaux, j'ai l'impression qu'il est trop tard … Que ça tiendra jamais.**

Castiel dévisagea son ami. Il avait raison. C'était vrai tout ça, son passé, il ne l'avait jamais digéré. Et pourtant, il se contenta simplement de hausser les épaules, comme si ça ne le concernait pas et de quitter le self. Sans un regard en arrière. Il avait trop de fierté et savoir qu'Erwan avait pu lire si facilement en lui l'énervait. Il traversa la cour d'un pas rapide, une clope encore éteinte au bec. Une fois à l'extérieur, il l'alluma, savourant le poison qui se propageait dans ses veines. Ne le calmant pourtant pas.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit même pas la jolie rousse approcher. Elle s'installa à ses côtés et glissa une main sur sa joue froide. Attirant ainsi son attention. Elle lui offrit un sourire timide. Iris était en Stylisme – Visagiste. Dans la même fac mais elle restait principalement dans l'autre bâtiment. La fac était divisée en quatre grands « pôles » : L'art, la mode, le sport et la musique. Il y avait aussi la littérature mais le niveau n'était pas excellent comme dans d'autres écoles spécialisées.

La rousse l'embrassa, doucement, et il approfondit rapidement le baiser. Il ne se souvenait plus trop comment ça avait commencé, elle était pas sa nana, c'était juste des moments comme ça. Lorsque l'un avait besoin d'un peu d'affection, de se vider la tête. La rouquine avait vraiment changé, elle s'était affirmée, ses cheveux roux n'étaient plus tressé, il tombait en cascade jusqu'à sa chute de rein, ses yeux bleu bienveillants s'étaient éteints depuis le divorce de ses parents, à leur dernière année de lycée. Et puis, Iris était devenue bonne. Avec ses slims ultra serrés. Ce n'était plus la gamine trop heureuse d'avant, qui souriait tout le temps.

 **\- Viens** , souffla-t-elle en l'entraînant.

Il se laissa faire. Il était faible, c'était un mec après tout, il ne résistait pas devant une jolie femme. La rousse n'habitait qu'à cinq minutes de la fac, c'est pourquoi ils furent rapidement dans l'entrée du petit appartement de la jeune fille.

Castiel referma la porte et jeta un regard à Iris qui s'approchait d'une démarche féline. Il sourit et l'embrassa sauvagement. Lorsque le dessin ne calmait pas ses nerfs, c'était les filles, ou les mecs, ça dépendait. Il la claqua contre le mur le plus proche, son sac glissa de son épaule, s'écrasant au sol en s'ouvrant, rejoignant celui d'Iris. Ses mains étaient baladeuses jusqu'à se glisser à ses fesses, d'un geste léger, il la porta et elle entoura ainsi ses jambes autour de la taille du rouquin. Il finit par lâcher ses lèvres pour parsemer la peau de son cou de faibles baisers, la faisant gémir.

 **\- Castiel, la chambre** , souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres, le regard fiévreux.

Il sourit. Elle était pressée, impatiente, il la soupçonnait même d'être accro mais il en était pas sûr. Et pour le moment, il s'en fichait. Il lui obéit tout de même, la portant jusque dans la chambre, la déposant sur le lit, continuant à l'embrassait ardemment. Les vêtements tombèrent un part un.

Il ouvrit les yeux, d'un coup, comme s'il remontait à la surface pour reprendre sa respiration. Il mit plusieurs minutes avant de se rappeler qu'il était chez Iris. Il jeta d'ailleurs un regard sur la rousse, endormis sur le ventre, ses cheveux roux bouclés éparpillés sur les draps blancs, un visage détendu, paisible. Les couvertures la couvraient à peine, il soupira, remontant l'épaisse couette jusqu'à son menton et quitta le lit, la laissant dormir. Elle lui avait à moitié susurré, elle l'aimait. Et ça le déranger.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, soupirant. Le boxer enfilé, il se dirigea vers la petite cuisine et ouvrit la fenêtre, s'allumant une clope. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, sur ça, sur ce qu'il était, sur beaucoup d'autres choses aussi. Il devait vraiment mettre un terme à sa « pseudo-relation » avec Iris. Déjà, pour elle. Parce que ce n'était pas moral et qu'elle méritait d'être heureuse. C'était une jolie fille, elle n'aurait pas de mal à se trouver un petit copain. Eux deux, ce n'était que purement physique. Rien de plus. Alors, ça les mènerait droit au mur. Il extirpa la dernière taffe d'un geste las, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, il prit une douche très rapide et retourna dans la chambre, fixant la rousse qui était réveillée.

 **\- Faut qu'on arrête** , fit-il rapidement, **parce que tu mérites vachement mieux que ce que je suis …**


	4. Troisième Secret

Il grogna, se passant une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés, réveillé en sursaut par l'interphone, il décrocha celui-ci, priant pour que les plus jeunes dorment encore. Il n'entendit qu'une respiration assez saccadée, jugeant que ce n'était qu'une connerie des jeunes du coin qui devaient se faire chier, le rebelle s'apprêta à raccrocher avant d'entendre une voix brisée, l'appeler. Il fronça les sourcils, reconnaissant la voix d'Erwan.

Il ne comprenait pas parce que les deux garçons ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis leur altercation à la cantine. Castiel savait que ses mots l'avaient blessé mais il ne s'excuserait pas, par fierté. Et Erwan s'était vengé avec son coup de poing. Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Erwan venait le voir, lui, alors qu'il aurait pu aller chez Violette. Ou l'un de ses potes.

 **\- J'arrive** , souffla le roux.

Il enfila rapidement des baskets et dévala les escaliers jusqu'au rez de chaussée où il vit les jeunes affalé dans les escaliers, écoutant de la musique pas trop fort pour ne pas déranger les locataires du bloc. Le roux étouffa un bâillement et ouvrit la porte à l'autre garçon.

Il frissonna en sentant l'air d'hiver sur sa peau nue. Il ne portait pas grand chose, un simple débardeur assez moulant, un jogging très large, troué et sali par de la peinture. Erwan le détailla, légèrement surpris pendant que le rebelle s'allumait une clope, jetant un regard aux gars dans les escaliers.

 **\- Alors ?**

Erwan avait un large baggy sali, un gros sweat à capuche et une doudoune sans manche. Sa capuche cachait ses cheveux bruns et son visage, que le concerné s'entêtait à garder baissé. Castiel tirait longuement sur sa cigarette, attendant que le brun parle. Il commençait à sérieusement avoir froid.

 **\- Je** , la voix d'Erwan était brisée, complètement, **je voulais juste lui faire comprendre …**  
 **\- Erwan, regarde-moi.**

Un long silence s'installa où le brun ne bougea pas. Il finit tout de même par abandonner, relevant la tête, retirant la capuche. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en voyant la lèvre fendue, son nez en sang et l'œil au beurre noir qu'il avait du mal à garder ouvert. Erwan détourna le regard, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Il avait de la boue un peu partout sur lui.

 **\- Viens, on va en parler en haut.**

Castiel tira la dernière latte de sa clope et jeta le mégot un peu plus loin. Il retourna à l'intérieur de l'immeuble suivit par Erwan qui marchait tête baissée en voyant les jeunes de leur âge le fixer. Castiel grimpait rapidement les marches, désireux de se mettre au chaud. Quelle idée de sortir en débardeur par ce temps. Il jeta un regard au brun qui le suivait silencieusement, il espérait ne pas avoir à le regretter. Même ses potes de lycée n'étaient pas au courant de sa situation. Même pas son meilleur ami. Et puis vu l'heure, les gamins dormaient alors avec un peu de chance, Erwan ne se poserait pas de question.

 **\- Installe toi, je reviens, tu veux boire un truc ?**

Le brun secoua la tête, n'ayant visiblement envie de rien. Castiel soupira, se passant une main dans ses cheveux et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, chopant une trousse de premier soin afin de désinfecter ses plaies. Il retourna rapidement dans le salon, remarquant qu'Erwan était assis sur le fauteuil, sa tête dans ses mains en appuie sur ses genoux. Il n'avait jamais vu le garçon dans cet état. Il se racla la gorge et Erwan releva la tête, fixant Castiel un instant. On pouvait voir un tatouage au niveau de sa clavicule gauche, il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant. Et bien que le débardeur en cache une partie, il pouvait facilement deviner une tête de Lion qui s'appétait à mordre le cou du rouquin, mais sa mâchoire semblait étrange, comme appartenant à une autre espèce, sauf qu'il ne savait pas de quoi. Castiel n'était pas si maigre qu'il n'y paraissait. Ses muscles roulaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Il était bien bâti, vraiment bien bâti.

Le roux lui tourna le dos en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour prendre quelque chose de congelé. Erwan se mordit la lèvre inférieur, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, Castiel avait un dos assez large, plus large que ce à quoi on s'attendait, il était grand, un joli fessier bien rebondit. Il avait tout pour lui. Le propriétaire de l'appartement revint avec quelque chose de froid pour l'œil d'Erwan et le tendis au blessé qui dévisagea le sachet.

 **\- Des petits poids ?** Fit-il avec un sourcil relevé  
 **\- J'ai pas de glaçon** , sourit le rouge, **aller, mets le sur ton œil et ta lèvre pour les désenflés.**

Erwan s'exécuta. Castiel chopa la main droite du brun et la désinfecta. Les phalanges étaient ouvertes, il n'avait pas dû y aller de main morte. Il fallait dire qu'Erwan avait un bon crochet du droit, la mâchoire du roux s'en souvenait encore. Après avoir bandée celle-ci, il s'alluma une clope, se fichant pas mal de savoir si ça déplaisait au bagarreur.

Les deux garçons ne parlaient pas. Erwan se contentait de suivre les gestes doux du rouquin en grimaçant de temps à autres et l'autre fumait, soignant son ami. Le regard d'Erwan sur lui le mettait légèrement mal à l'aise mais il ne disait rien.

Castiel déplaça le sachet de surgelé sur son œil afin de s'occuper de cette lèvre blessée. Il tamponna doucement, sentant la mâchoire du brun se serrer sous la douleur. Il mit un petit pansement sur la blessure, plantant son regard dans celui d'Erwan qui se rapprocha, doucement, sans détourner le regard. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'Erwan était si proche. Le souffle chaud du brun se mélangeait avec celui de Castiel. Et avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoique ce soit, Erwan lui retira sa clope, il fondit sur lui, déposant ses lèvres sur celles entrouvertes de Castiel qui ne réagissait pas, trop sonné par ce qu'il se passait. Il fronça les sourcils, simplement. Erwan l'embrassait. Putain, Erwan l'embrassait. C'était son pote, pas un mec comme ça, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas.

Pourtant, lorsque le brun glissa sa langue dans la bouche du rebelle, celui-ci ne le repoussa pas. Il répondit au baiser. Il chopa le col de son manteau et l'attirant encore plus contre lui. Puis Castiel reprit ses esprits, trop violemment à son goût. Il s'éloigna, fixant le brun. Erwan avait les joues rouges, son regard fuyait celui de Castiel et il était légèrement essoufflé.

 **\- Oublie** , murmura le brun.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, c'était impossible pour lui d'oublier ça. Et puis même s'il le voulait, sa mémoire ne voudrait pas. Il regarda Erwan se relever et porter discrètement sa main sur ses lèvres, visiblement perdu. Aussi perdu que Castiel en tout cas. Erwan était, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, hétéro. Et avant même que Castiel ne bouge, le brun quitta rapidement l'appartement, laissant le rouquin assis sur cette table, encore sonné.

Erwan l'avait embrassé. Comme ça. Et lui, il avait apprécié. Il ne ressentait rien pour Erwan, hormis de l'amitié à la limite de la fraternité, même s'ils s'engueulaient souvent. Erwan était comme un autre frère pour lui. Il était sûr de ça, c'était juste que voilà. Non, en fait c'était rien, un moment d'égarement peut être. Et puis putain, merde ! Il en savait rien.

Le roux s'alluma une clope rageusement. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit, fixant le plafond comme si la réponse était écrite dessus. Comme une évidence. Et elle était là. Il ne devait pas aimer Erwan, il ne pouvait pas. Aimer quelqu'un pour lui était bien trop compliqué et puis, il avait encore le goût amer de cet abandon, d'il y a quelques années.

Il grogna, chopant son vieil iPod et essaya de se détendre avec de la musique. Son esprit s'embrumait, fatigué, il revoyait le baiser se transformer en quelques chose d'intense. Putain ce que son imagination pouvait être réaliste. Il essaya de calmer ses pensées peu catholiques et mit le son plus fort, se concentrant sur celle-ci. Il finit par s'endormir, épuisé de batailler avec son traître d'esprit.

Castiel était juste devant le distributeur de la fac. Le repas du self ne l'intéressait pas et les sandwich ne valaient pas mieux. Il soupira, passant énergiquement une main dans ses cheveux. Ce baiser, bien qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, l'avait tout de même chamboulé un minimum. Erwan était son pote avant tout. Et il n'était pas vraiment son genre de mec. En plus il avait pour principe de n'avoir aucune relation avec ses amis proches. Sauf qu'il s'était déjà raté une première fois en couchant avec Violette. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre 'Rwan. Et depuis le début de la journée, le brun le fuyait comme la peste, alors que c'était lui qui avait déclenché ce baiser. Castiel n'avait rien à se reprocher.

 **\- Tu gênes.**

Le roux se décala simplement, laissant un garçon avec une casquette et une veste en jean. Il détailla un peu plus le jeune homme. C'était le même blond que celui du cours de Littérature. Aucun doute. Il portait des baskets montantes rouges, un jean très large, taille basse, usé dans tous les coins avec quelques chaînes, un t-shirt gris avec un dessin de Banksy, ce célèbre artiste de rue londonien, et un gilet. Le roux croisa son regard, un regard vert aux premiers abords mais avec des faibles nuances de gris dedans. C'était assez déroutant.

Castiel ne connaissait pas son nom, ni même son prénom. Il entendait juste des rumeurs à son sujet, des choses pas très jolies mais pourtant le garçon ne réagissait jamais. Sauf lorsqu'il craquait. Et c'était super violent d'après les témoins. Le roux n'avait jamais vraiment vu ce mec péter un câble, ni même dire vraiment quelques choses. Ce qu'il savait de lui, c'était qu'il avait visiblement une addiction aux bonbons, vu le nombre de paquet qu'il venait de sortir de la machine, un regard déroutant et c'était une tête en littérature.

Alors que Castiel allait s'éloigner, n'ayant décidément pas faim, son portable sonna. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant un numéro inconnu s'afficher. Il décrocha tout de même et ce qu'il entendit lui glaça le sang. Il écoutait sans vraiment écouter ce que lui disait la voix de l'homme de l'autre côté de la ligne. Son regard se perdit, il se mit à trembler légèrement. Il recula jusqu'à claquer son dos contre le mur, essayant de calmer sa respiration qui devenait trop hachée.

Tout s'écroulait. Se craquelait, tombait lourdement au sol, dans un fracas immense. Sa petite vie tranquille avec ses frères, sa sœur, dans peu de temps, il savait que tout serait finit. Il n'était pas bête. Lorsqu'il s'était risqué un sourire victorieux, le regard de cet homme sur son dos l'avait fait frémir. Il s'était toujours juré de devenir plus fort pour lui tenir tête mais ce n'était pas vrai, c'était que des promesses en l'air. Parce qu'à cet instant, ce n'était qu'un enfant. Un enfant effrayé.

Un passé trop vite refoulé, trop vite oublié. Ou du moins, enfouis. Un passé qui lui revenait en pleine gueule. Ce sourire sadique sur ce visage flou, ce rire diabolique dans cette pièce vide, ces coups puissants sur son corps, ces phrases dénuées de sens. Tout autour de lui devenait flou. Bruyant. Il se releva, tanguant dangereusement avant de se rattraper à une table. Il fronça les sourcils, le voile se dissipa pour laisser apparaître une salle de cours, avec de nombreux regards accusateur sur lui. Il ne se souvenait même plus comment il était arrivé là. Comme un trou noir. Le professeur le regardait lui aussi, il semblait parler mais Castiel n'entendait rien. Il grogna, essayant d'aligner quelques mots sans succès. Et d'un coup, il se sentit partir en arrière, tombant lourdement sur le sol. Sombrant dans sa propre détresse.

C'était une chute sans fin. Il sombrait, à cause d'un poids trop lourd. Il paraît que lorsqu'on tombe sept fois, il faut se relever huit fois, toujours plus fort. Il était déjà tombé plusieurs fois, il s'était toujours relevé. Mais pas aussi fort. Il y avait toujours laissé des fragments de son être. Jusqu'à ne plus rien avoir. Et il n'avait plus rien aujourd'hui. Il ne se relèverait pas.


	5. Trois - Deux

**Note de l'auteur.**

 _Je remercie T_ _hePrincessofKatz pour son commentaire qui fait vraiment plaisir. Je suis vraiment contente de voir que cette fiction plait et je ne compte pas l'arrêter maintenant ! C'est promis !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

Il arrive des moments où on ne compte plus les fêlures. Où il n'y a plus de place dans les archives. Où la personne reste brisée à vie. Mais les balafres, les cicatrices sont des généralités à l'homme, sans tous ces fardeaux, une personne ne serait pas complète. Elle ne serait pas ce qu'elle ait aujourd'hui. Il fallait juste apprendre à se relever avec. A traîner jours après jours un poids toujours un peu plus lourds.

Ces blessures n'excluent personnes. Ne vous y méprenez pas. Votre voisine, la meuf au bout de votre rue, celle qui s'assoie toujours à vos côtés dans le bus, le bourge à deux rues d'ici, la vieille du quartier, le commerçant. Vous. Oui, même vous.

Il en avait lui aussi. Un paquet même. Plus ou moins grosses. Fermées. Ou pas. Mais elles étaient là, dans le fond de son cœur, dans sa tête. Et il devait faire avec. L'argent ne résout pas tous les problèmes, ce n'était pas vrai. Il n'y avait aucun prix pour les blessures internes. Celles qui brûlent le cœur. Les plus amers de toutes.

Alors, oui, c'était un gosse de riche mais il souffrait. Comme les autres. Et peut être même que l'argent était en partie responsable de son malheur. Ironie du sort. Pourtant, pour tous ces étudiants attardés, il était forcément heureux, il avait de l'argent lui. Une belle voiture, une belle maison, un beau jardin, une chambre bien comme il faut. Ses parents se trimaient pas au boulot pour finir les fins de mois, il ne voyait pas sa mère pleurait dans sa chambre en se demandant si ils ne finiraient pas à la rue. C'était vrai, il voyait pas sa mère pleurait. Elle n'était plus là. Son père ne se trimait pas au boulot pour arrondir les fins de mois. Il le faisait juste pour fuir son rôle de paternel.

Toutes ces étiquettes qu'on mettait sur les gens n'étaient que ce que l'on voyait. Jamais personne ne voulait apprendre à connaître une personne plus en profondeur. Allons, personne ne voulait balancer ses plus lourdes peurs, ses plus belles blessures. Les plus profondes. Déconnez pas, personne ne fait confiance à personne. Cette fille qui se maquille trop ne vous dira jamais qu'en réalité, elle est mère depuis ses quinze ans parce que son père a abusé d'elle. Ce garçon que vous traitez d'intello ne vous montrera jamais les marques qu'il a sur lui, parce que son père le bat. Cette fille trop effacée, sa mère est une alcoolique alors elle ne veut pas se faire remarquer.

On ignore tout des gens. Ils ignoraient tout de lui et pourtant, ils l'insultaient, il encaissait les brimades. Parce qu'il avait de l'argent. Parce qu'il était intelligent. Parce qu'il était violent. Parce qu'il avait eut un jour, le malheur de montrer ses sentiments. Parce qu'il y avait des rumeurs qui courraient sur lui. Des rumeurs que le garçon ne démentait pas. Et ils le considéraient comme un monstre. Ouais, un monstre.

Il était assis sur le rebord de cette falaise. Fixant l'eau noir se mouvant au rythme du vent faible malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit. Il ferma les yeux, savourant ce calme. Son cerveau était en bordel. Il avait encore craqué et son père l'avait encore engueulé. Alors il avait fuit. Encore.

Il venait souvent sur cette falaise pour réfléchir. C'était son petit coin, un endroit tranquille où personne ne s'aventurait. En ce moment, il voulait juste partir. S'enfuir loin. Laisser tout derrière. Comme son frère. Comme sa mère. Personne ne s'en rendrait compte. Son père était obnubilé par son travail. Il n'avait pas d'ami. Alors, il voulait pouvoir faire pause. Pour toujours.

Il voulait se sentir vivant pour une fois. Oublier la douleur rien qu'une fois.

Un sourire enfantin vint prendre possession de ses lèvres. D'un geste rapide. Il retira sa veste en jean, son pantalon aussi large et le t-shirt. Se retrouvant rapidement en boxer, il se rapprocha de la falaise, fixant ce trou noir au bout. Le visage de son frère était là, avec un sourire moqueur. Comme l'incitant à le rejoindre.

Il ferma les yeux, se reculant de quelques pas. Et pied nus, il se mit à courir vers le vide. Savourant le vent se mêler dans ses cheveux blonds. Et il sauta. Fermant les yeux en ayant l'impression de voler. Pour la première fois depuis un bon moment. Il était libre. Il contrôlait tout. Son cœur battait la chamade. L'adrénaline pulsait dans ses veines. Il vivait.

 **\- Jeaden !**

Le cri déchira le vent, comme lui venait de le faire. Puis il s'effaça contre les parois rocheuses alors que le blondinet s'enfonçait dans les eaux sombres.

Il n'était pas un monstre, un intello, ou une autre connerie de ce genre. Il se sentait vide, un peu bancal. Il n'était qu'un garçon blessé. Abandonné. Il cherchait juste un moyen de moins souffrir, d'oublier. Il voulait juste revivre. Sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre. Il voulait tout contrôler. Et pendant ce saut, il s'était de nouveau sentit lui-même. Complet. Mais ça n'avait durée que quelques secondes.


	6. Quatrième Secret

Il faisait noir, totalement noir. C'était idiot pour un mec de son âge mais le noir total angoissait Castiel. Pas ce noir où il vous reste la lumière du couloir qui passe sous la porte ou celle de votre réveil, celle de la veilleuse de la télé. Non, ce noir total au point que vos yeux ne peuvent se raccrocher à des formes, que vous êtes totalement perdu dans ces ténèbres. Il avait toujours l'impression d'être englouti par un néant. Comme un truc dont on n'en voit pas le bout. Ou ce placard à côté de la cuisine, qui se refermait sur cette grande silhouette imposante avec ce sourire démoniaque aux creux des lèvres.

Des rires d'enfants, des cris, des pleures, des coups. Et ce noir. Et cette peur. L'angoisse qui lui prenait les tripes lorsqu'il entendait les hurlements d'Ezekiel, les bruits de pas précipités. Les grognements sinistres de ce monstre. Les bruits de vaisselles qui se brisaient sur le sol. Mais le pire de tout, c'était ce long silence qui régnait après, lorsque tout était finit. La solitude, la peur, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, dans ces moments là. Les pires images apparaissaient, les pires scénarios. Jamais les meilleurs. Son cœur ne supporterait pas ce trop-plein d'espoir brisé, sinon.

Et ces ténèbres brisées par la lumière. Clignement d'yeux avec cette bile au creux de sa gorge, l'angoisse ne l'ayant pas quitté. C'était son tour, ou sa rédemption. Il ferma fortement les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, les rouvrant doucement pour s'habituer à la lumière. Il cligna des yeux en voyant plusieurs têtes, reconnaissant peu à peu les lieux.

\- **-** **Putain** , fut le seul mot qui traversa ses lèvres.  
 **-** **Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu votre vulgarité** , soupira le vieil homme

Castiel se redressa d'un coup, gardant les sourcils. Le professeur n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que le garçon claquait la porte de l'amphithéâtre, se dirigeant vers la sortie de sa fac. Il prit le premier métro et après une vingtaine de minutes dans les transports en commun, le rouquin se retrouva rapidement dans son appart, il avait une terrible migraine.

Il claqua la porte de sa chambre, se jetant sur son lit avant de soupirer de bonheur et de fermer les yeux. Il ne s'était même pas déchausser. Il voulait juste dormir, rien de plus. Il pouvait sentir son portable vibré dans sa poche de jean arrière mais il s'en fichait. Ce n'était juste pas le moment.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ses chaussures avaient été retirées et le ciel était noir, plongeant la chambre dans une semi-obscurité. Il ferma les yeux, passant ses doigts sur sa cicatrice douloureuse. Et il finit par quitter le lit, son t-shirt lui collant à la peau. Il quitta sa chambre, les sourcils froncés, c'était inhabituellement calme.

Arrivant dans la pièce à vivre, le jeune adulte sourit en voyant Ezekiel dormir avec Caël dans ses bras pendant que Mickaël occupait le plus petit. Il décoiffa rapidement le blondinet qui grogna et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour fumer une clope et manger un truc. Il trouva des spaghettis bolognaise dans four micro-onde et les réchauffa. Il mangea tranquillement, jetant un regard à ses sms principalement de Violette et Erwan. Il y avait aussi son taf, l'avocat et l'assistante sociale qui s'occupait de son dossier.

Violette semblait de plus en plus inquiète de son état. Visiblement, il avait perdu du poids et semblait toujours fatigué. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se soigne correctement, quitte à manquer plusieurs jours les cours, elle se chargeait de tout lui prendre, sans problème.

Erwan, c'était le même genre, sauf que lui, il pensait que c'était de sa faute. Il lui demandait gentiment s'il était mort quelque part, avant de cesser les blagues pour devenir sérieux puisque Castiel n'avait pas répondu. Le dernier message était plutôt des excuses pour le baiser de l'autre jour.

Il soupira, se disant qu'il répondrait plus tard. Il écouta rapidement le message vocal de son assistante qui signalait qu'elle passerait dans la semaine pour parler rapidement du procès qui aurait bientôt lieux comme il s'en doutait. Elle s'arrangeait avec l'avocat pour une date. En attendant, il devait absolument en parler aux plus jeunes pour ne pas qu'ils soient surpris de croiser la mère devant leur école. Il y avait certes, un périmètre de sécurité mais ça ne changeait rien. Quant a son patron, il attendait de ses nouvelles pour un arrangement à l'amiable sur son absence injustifiée.

Vu l'heure, il était trop tard pour rappeler l'assistante ou même son patron. Par contre, il tapa rapidement un sms à Violette pour la rassurer ainsi qu'à Erwan pour lui dire que ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Il continuait toujours à regarder les nombreux messages du châtain, souriant par moment de ses conneries, buvant son verre d'eau en même temps.

Le portable vibra, il s'arrêta de boire en fronçant les sourcils en voyant le nom de « Mathilde » s'affichait. La femme était l'assistante sociale des Johnson et ce n'était jamais bon quand elle envoyait un message à cette heure là. Il ouvrit le sms et lu rapidement le contenu avant de serrer les poings et les dents. Oubliant qu'il tenait toujours le verre d'eau, celui-ci, sous la pression, explosa.

Rapidement, Castiel se recula, lâchant des jurons dans de nombreuses langues et voyant sa main en sang, il se dirigea vers levier pendant que Zeck, réveillé en sursaut, débarqua.

\- **-** **Fais gaffe, marche pas là, il y a du verre !  
\- ****Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?** s'étonna le plus jeune  
 **-** **Merde** , grogna l'autre, **j'ai une _fucking_ de belle entaille.**

Zeck n'ajouta rien mais lui tendit un torchon propre afin qu'il y enroule sa main en sang histoire de limiter l'hémorragie. Castiel grimaçait de douleur, il avait vaguement vu quelques bouts de verre coincée dans la coupure et c'était plutôt profond.

\- **-** **Castiel, faut que t'aille à l'hosto, on va chez Zoé !  
\- Mais … !**

Castiel n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que Zeck attrapait déjà des affaires qu'il fourrait dans un sac avant de récupérer Caël qui pleurait de voir Castiel une main en sang. Le rouquin soupira, déposant sa grande main libre sur sa petite tête blonde, souriant à la fillette pour lui montrer que tout aller bien.

Rapidement, la famille se retrouva devant la porte voisine, Zeck sonna et offrit un sourire à la femme de vingt-six ans qui haussa un sourcil en remarquant la main de Castiel, dont le torchon était déjà imbibé du sang. Zeck débita rapidement la situation Celle-ci accepta immédiatement et Castiel s'éloigna tout aussi vite, dévalant les escaliers.

Castiel soupira, se dirigeant vers le bâtiment gris. Il se pinça la lèvre, ayant horreur des hôpitaux. Les hôpitaux résumaient la vie de l'homme. En effet, ici naissait nos premiers cris, l'attente, l'espoir, les larmes, les douleurs quelconques, et finalement, la fin. Notre fin. Mal à l'aise, il s'adressa à la secrétaire, lui expliquant son problème.

Et il en était à la seconde phase. S'installant sur un siège peu confortable, il sortit ses écouteurs, patientant en fixant les néons blafards du plafond, sentant le regard d'un môme sur son côté gauche. C'était surement la plus longue. Et la plus angoissante des phases.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, Castiel se retrouva à passer devant la dizaine de personnes présentes avant. Les gens râlaient et l'infirmier se sentait mal à l'aise. Pourtant, le jeune homme se redressa tout de même, désireux d'en finir rapidement. Il n'avait pas envie de passer sa soirée ici. Il entra dans la pièce que lui indiqua l'infirmier avant d'offrir un sourire au garçon dans la pièce et de la quitter rapidement.

Castiel soupira, relevant un sourcil en voyant le blondinet qui vidait le pot de confiserie sur le bureau en chêne dans l'autre pièce, installé nonchalamment sur le fauteuil. Il resta appuyé contre le mur, attendant de voir la suite. Ne sachant pas s'il devait le remercier ou pas. L'infirmier revint rapidement lui demandant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil d'examen, le blondinet se redressa, entrant dans la pièce.

 **-** **Excusez-moi, pourrais-je savoir comment vous vous êtes coupé ainsi ?** demanda l'infirmier sceptique  
 **\- J'ai explosé un verre en le serrant trop fort.  
\- … Ça fait peur … Je vais devoir retirer les bouts de verre incrustés, comme ça risque d'être douloureux vu la profondeur de la plaie, je vais vous injecté un calmant.**

Castiel redressa sa manche et regarda le liquide de la piqure s'injectait dans sa peau. Il patienta quelque instant pendant que le médecin apprenti installait son matériel et son regard se posa sur le blondinet vêtu d'un sweat-shirt et d'un jean toujours aussi large. Sa veste en jean était posée sur un dossier de fauteuil dans l'autre pièce avec sa casquette sur le bureau. Les cheveux du blond étaient légèrement longs. Puis la vue du roux se brouilla légèrement. Il entendait tout en résonnance et remarqua vaguement que le blond s'approchait avant de gueuler sur l'infirmier qui s'enfuit rapidement.

 **-** **Woh** , rajouta simplement le blond en voyant l'état du rouquin, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres.


	7. Cinquième Secret

Il devait être dix-neuf heure lorsqu'il eut enfin fini son service, se dirigeant vers la salle des serveurs pour récupérer ses affaires, il soupira de fatigue une fois installée sur le banc, son t-shirt lui collait à la peau, ses cheveux étaient humides. Profitant que l'endroit soit désert, il retira le haut pour s'en servir comme serviette. Il était rare qu'il se change ici mais là, il tomberait vraiment malade s'il sortait en étant autant mouillé. Enfilant son sweat-shirt, il fourra son t-shirt dans son sac et ramassa ses dernières bricoles, s'apprêtant à sortir par la porte de service.

 **\- Johnson ? Je peux entrer ?**

Reconnaissant la voix de son patron, Castiel soupira et donna l'accord à cet homme qui savait se faire respecter. Castiel retira la clope encore éteinte qu'il avait aux creux des lèvres et croisa le regard noisette de son chef.

 **\- Une femme veut te voir, elle est assise dans le fond. Si tu dois hausser le ton, fais-le dehors** , fit l'homme en fronçant les sourcils de menace, **avec la grande gueule que tu as …**  
 **\- Une femme ?** soupira Castiel

Il fixa un instant sa clope, soupira, la rangea avant de se diriger vers le fond de la salle. Il fronça rapidement les sourcils en voyant la femme qui fixait l'extérieur du café d'un air monotone, elle avait son visage fin posé sur sa grande main. Des cernes sous les yeux contrastant avec son teint de cadavre. Ses cheveux d'or tombaient en cascade bouclés sur ses épaules, gracieusement. Son regard de glace imposait toujours le respect. Elle était belle mais n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, elle était devenue maigre, fatiguée, comme usée par la vie.

Castiel serra le poing, jugeant un instant la porte d'entrée de la boutique mais c'était trop tard, la femme et son avocat l'avaient vu. Il lâcha un « tss » de mécontentement et se dirigea vers la table, le visage toujours aussi fermé alors que cette pauvre femme avait un sourire, augmentant les rides sur son visage creusé. Elle baissa le regard, reprenant sa place après que Castiel ait serré la main de l'avocat, mal à l'aise par la tension qui se dégageait.

 **\- Monsieur Johnson, ma cliente, avec l'appui du Juge en charge de l'affaire, aimerait revoir ses enfants, elle est consciente de tout le mal qu'elle a pu causer par le passé mais aimerait se racheter en commençant par s'occuper de ses enfants une journée.**

Castiel retint sa surprise, serrant le poing et les mâchoires pour contenir l'envie de lui en mettre deux. Il n'avait aucune envie de laisser ses nains à leur mère dégénérée. Comme pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas spécialement le choix, l'avocat sorti une feuille soigneusement pliée qu'il présenta à Castiel, un petit sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

Elle stipulait que la mère avait le droit de voir ses enfants une journée, les enfants n'étaient en aucun cas obliger d'accepter de voir leur mère, le choix leur appartiendrait. Le juge voulait être sur des capacités d'une ex-junkie à gérer des mômes. Bien entendu, si cette journée se passait mal, il était évident que l'avis du juge se retrouverait rapidement défavorable. Et bien sûr, le tuteur actuel ne devra pas être présent afin de s'assurer des capacités de la mère sans que le tuteur n'intervienne. Aussi, si les enfants refusaient, il devait faire une lettre écrite qui attesterait leur refus.

Il haussa un sourcil, c'était quitte ou double, soit elle se plantait et il pouvait être sur d'avoir la garde, soit elle y arrivait et il perdait la garde de ses gnomes. Pour lui qui ne voulait prendre aucun risque, c'était raté. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux, le teint assez livide. Il pouvait être sûr que Zeck n'irait pas mais à l'inverse, Caël sauterait de joie, Amaël ne comprendrait pas mais suivrait l'un de ses ainés, pour ne pas être seul.

 **\- Alors** , repris l'avocat, **nous avions pensé à ce samedi, ma cliente est disponible et les enfants n'ont pas école.**  
 **\- Vous allez devoir attendre que je prévienne mon avocat et les enfants, le choix leur revient avant tout.  
\- Mais enfin, il est évident que tous les enfants doivent être présents, c'est leur mère tout de même**, reprit l'avocat  
 **\- Sauf que là, on parle d'Alwena** , Castiel avait un petit sourire mauvais, **c'est pas la mère rêvée.**

L'avocat serra les dents et la femme baissa la tête. Elle offrit un maigre sourire amer à Castiel, les yeux humides. Elle déposa sa grande main froide sur le poing de Castiel qui la fusillait du regard.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas Castiel, je comprends que les plus jeunes ne veulent pas me voir, j'aimerais juste que tu fasses le nécessaire pour qu'ils soient présent …  
\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour les supplier de venir te voir. J'en ai plus rien à faire de ta gueule.**

Il retira rapidement ses mains, l'air contrarié, les frottant frénétiquement sur son jean. Ce touché lui était tellement désagréable, il ne pouvait pas supporter ces mains froides. La femme, blessée dans son cœur, baissa la tête, laissant les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle avait fait tellement de mal.

 **\- Comme si t'en avais pas fait assez, faut que tu reviennes et que tu casses tout. Si ton objectif, c'est de me briser, sache que c'est très réussit. Tu l'as déjà fait par le passé.**

Le rouquin se redressa rapidement, fixant un instant la femme d'un air satisfait. Il n'était plus le même qu'avant, il n'était plus ce pauvre gamin qui se lassait faire, cherchant constamment à éviter les embrouilles avec ses parents. A présent, il était assez grand et libre pour la briser à son tour, mais lui, il ne le ferait que par la parole. Il ne s'abaisserait pas à devenir ces monstres qu'ils étaient.

Il fut rapidement dans son immeuble, après avoir couru pour ne pas être trempé, il devait annoncer la nouvelle aux autres, aussi. Il grogna, retirant rapidement ses converses imbibées d'eau, sa veste en cuir ne l'avait pas protégé totalement, puisqu'il ne l'avait pas fermé. Il retira aussi son sweat-shirt, jetant un regard à l'horloge murale et fut surpris de trouver la pièce si silencieuse, habituellement, elle était emplis de cris, de rires, de pleurs et de chamailleries. Il se retrouva torse-nu, traversant rapidement la grande pièce vide, les sourcils froncés, il ouvrit doucement la porte des garçons pour voir les trois plus jeunes faire un puzzle pendant que Zeck était sur son lit, un livre entre les mains.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, songeant qu'il profiterait du fait qu'ils soient tous réunis dans la même pièce pour en parler. Profitant de sa douche pour se mettre les idées en places, il inspira en enfilant son pyjama, essayant de réunir le peu de courage qu'il avait encore. La serviette encore autour de son cou ses cheveux toujours humides, il toqua à la chambre des bonhommes, leur demandant d'écouter attentivement.

 **\- Bon, Maman est de retour, elle souhaite vous voir une journée. C'est le juge qui le demande mais vous n'êtes pas obligés, et si vous ne souhaitez pas y aller, vous devez écrire une lettre qui prouve que je ne vous ai pas guidé vers votre choix.**

Comme il s'y attendait, Ezekiel quitta la pièce en claquant la porte, faisant sursauté le plus jeune qui ne savait pas quoi faire et regarder partout. Caël essayait de cacher sa joie et Mickey lui fixait le vide, perdu. Il offrit un sourire au blond, déposant sa main sur sa tête.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu as le temps de prendre une décision.  
\- Mais …  
\- Ne pense qu'à ce que toi tu veux, ne t'inquiète de rien d'autre, pareil pour toi Maël, si tu veux voir maman, tu as le droit**, il se redressa, **je vais voir Zeck.**

Cherchant dans tout l'appartement, il dû se faire une raison, le noiraud l'avait quitté. Il ouvrit la porte donnant sur le palier crade, toujours pied nu, vêtu de son débardeur moulant et de son jogging trop grand, il descendit les marches pour se retrouver dans le hall. S'apprêtant à faire demi-tour, il remarqua des personnes sous le porche de l'immeuble. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que c'était Ezekiel et qu'il n'était pas seul. Une jeune fille plus vieille que lui le tenait dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux d'un geste si tendre. Et puis finalement, ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Castiel se passa une main dans les cheveux, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait faire.

Un sourire prit possession des lèvres du rouquin, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi penser. Son petit frère n'avait plus besoin de lui. Et il se sentait un peu triste, nostalgique. Il était passé où le gamin qui lui raconter son premier baiser avec sa copine, ses coups de cœur et lui demandait des conseils pour attirer les nanas ? Celui qui pleurer pour un genou blessé, qui piquer une colère pour un paquet de bonbon refusé. L'aîné soupira, il était surement loin à présent. Il avait trouvé une autre personne vers qui se tourner.

Finalement, il toqua contre la vitre, faisant sursauter les deux adolescents qui se séparèrent rapidement, gênés d'avoir été pris et se redressèrent. La nana ne semblait pas plus grande que lui malgré l'âge avancé, il fallait dire aussi que le noiraud avait une grande taille pour son âge, pratiquant le basket. Le jeune homme glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, une fois devant le rouquin, plutôt mal à l'aise.

 **\- Cast', je te présente Samuelle.  
\- Enchantée monsieur**, répliqua timidement la jeune fille  
 **\- C'est ma copi-  
\- J'avais deviné.  
\- Et elle sait tout.**

Castiel fronça les sourcils, dévisageant son petit frère et Samuelle. Sa mâchoire se contracta et il sentait la colère affluée en lui. Pourtant, il se retint d'en coller une à son petit frère. Il ne faisait confiance à personne, certes, mais Zeck lui, ne pouvait pas gérer tout ça seul. C'était évident. Il grogna, enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jean et remonta quelques marches.

 **\- Pourquoi tu sais pas faire confiance aux gens ?! Ils sont pas tous pareils qu-  
\- On mange, dépêche-toi.**

Il grimpa rapidement les marches restantes, se dirigeant vers la cuisine sans même répondre à la question que Caël venait de lui poser. Il entreprit de faire chauffer le repas qu'il avait prévu, des lasagnes. Il se doutait bien que son petit frère ramènerait sa nana, il espérait juste qu'ils se tiennent à carreaux devant les plus jeunes. Allumant une cigarette pour détendre ses nerfs, il se retourna en entendant des chamailleries. Caël tirait les cheveux de Mickaël qui criait en essayant de donner des coups de coude à la plus jeune. Amaël pleurait sous la table, les mains sur les oreilles.

 **\- Caël Jude Johnson ! Mickaël Asher Johnson ! Dans vos chambres, de suite !  
\- Mais-** firent les deux enfants en même temps  
 **\- Je m'en fous ! Dégagez !**

Les deux blonds se dévisagèrent méchamment avant de s'enfuir dans le couloir, rentrant dans leur chambre respective. N'oubliant pas de claquer la porte. Castiel fronça les sourcils, se retenant d'en prendre un pour claquer l'autre. C'était franchement pas le moment de lui prendre la tête pour des conneries de gamin. Il soupira en baissant sa tête, l'enfonçant dans ses bras. Il se redressa, jetant un regard à Zeck qui avait surement entendu les paroles du roux.

 **\- T'étais franchement pas obligé de leur parler comme ça** , fit simplement le noiraud  
 **\- Lâche-moi.  
\- C'est quoi ton problème ? Je peux comprendre que cette histoire te mette en rogne mais passe pas tes nerfs sur les plus jeunes !  
\- Ça va ! Je sais !**

Un silence s'installa où Castiel resta un instant à fixer sa clope se consumer, laissant en même temps ses nerfs en pelote. La clope ne lui suffisait pas, il grogna, l'écrasant rageusement et s'occupa de son plat sous le regard suspicieux du second. La fatigue, l'approche de ses partiels et à présent cette histoire de garde d'une journée qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'accorder à cette foutue folle. Contractant la mâchoire, serrant le poing, il grogna. Tout jouait avec ses nerfs. Et ça se ressentait.


	8. Cinq - Deux

Cette pièce, elle avait une légère odeur de fruits des bois. Elle était toujours très clair, les murs n'étaient pas blanc comme dans d'autres endroits, juste d'un crème assez simple, séparés par une frise en bois sombre au milieu du mur, l'autre partie était d'un bleu pâle, calme. Et parfois, il y avait des peintures, principalement des aquarelles, assez subtiles, souvent une mer avec un bateau. Ensuite il y avait une grande bibliothèque remplis de vieux livres traitant sur des maladies psychologiques. Quelques bibelots venaient casser les couvertures trop épaisses. Un peu en biais, sur le côté de cette bibliothèque, il y avait un grand bureau en bois lourds. Toujours bien rangé, un ordinateur portable cassé le côté vieux de ce bureau et puis cette photo de famille toujours souriante. Un peu plus loin, au milieu de la pièce, en face à face se trouvait deux fauteuils. L'un une place pour lui et l'autre, beaucoup plus grand permettait aux personnes de s'y allonger ou tout simplement de se mettre à l'aise. Et ces deux fauteuils étaient séparés par une table basse, en verre, avec quelques brochures étranges et ce pot. Le pot remplis de bonbon. Derrière le fauteuil, il y avait cette grande baie vitré qui donnait sur un jardin avec en son centre un lac très clair où quelques carpes-koï nageaient.

Cet endroit, il l'aimait bien. Vraiment. C'était toujours si calme, si tranquille. Un calme différent de celui toujours présent chez lui. Et puis les bonbons étaient toujours bons. Mais c'était aussi la pièce de toutes ses frayeurs. Celle où les secrets disparaissaient. Celle où les démons riaient. Et où lui se perdait.

 **\- Jeaden, venez vous asseoir, s'il vous plait.**

Le jeune homme se tenait contre la vitre. Le regard perdu sur ce jardin si tranquille. Il poussa un soupir avant de s'installer sur ce fauteuil, légèrement avachis, le coude nonchalamment appuis sur l'accoudoir et la tête reposant contre son poing, fixant l'homme qui lui faisait face.

 **\- Vous avez longtemps refusé de venir me voir, pourquoi maintenant ?**

L'enfant jeta un regard à l'adulte dans la pièce, toujours assis de la même manière. Légèrement avachis, les jambes croisées, le bloc note reposant dessus, il avait toujours cet air détendu et confiant. Le blondinet soupira, haussant les épaules et il piocha un bonbon dans le pot sous le regard amusé du médecin.

 **\- Je ne voulais pas,** voyant le regard encourageant, le garçon grogna, **ça sert à rien !**  
 **\- Et comment ça se passe avec votre père ?**

Un silence accueillit la réponse du psychologue qui soupira, griffonnant des choses sur son carnet. Il finit par relever la tête, cherchant à croiser le regard du blondinet qui avait baissé la tête, fixant ses pieds. Il se racla la gorge.

 **\- Jeaden, pourquoi ne pas me parler de votre père ?  
\- ****…** **Il n'y a rien à dire.**

Jeaden se redressa rapidement, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Il se dirigea vers la baie vitrée. Le blond haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules, fixant le bout de ciel, puis son regard se posa sur un oiseau traversant cet océan bleu, il se pinça la lèvre inférieure et revint s'assoir en face de son médecin.

 **\- Vous pensez que mon père puisse un jour … M'aimer ?  
\- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous donner cette réponse.  
\- Il est toujours là, derrière moi. Je sens son ombre qui me pèse. Comme un vieux démon … C'est un vieux démon. Et il m'étouffe toujours un peu plus … Et moi, je vais crever. Alors … Je, je veux arrêter. J'en ai marre.**

Ouvrant les yeux en grand, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose, il ferma sa bouche, fronçant les sourcils, s'enfonçant dans un mutisme, encore. Et le vénitien se redressa rapidement, embarquant un bonbon et sa casquette. Le médecin soupira, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
\- ****…** **Vous le savez très bien. Au revoir.**

Il claqua la porte, laissant le médecin soupirait, se frottant le front avant de reprendre ses dernières notes. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment aider cet enfant en manque d'affection, instable et imprévisible. Ce blond souffrait tellement et personne ne pouvait l'aider. Il était là, se détruisait, essayer de remonter une pente trop raide, tout seul. Se débattant comme il pouvait mais ses ténèbres se faisaient toujours un peu plus dense. Il ne s'en sortirait pas.

Le garçon claqua la lourde porte en bois, grimaçant devant le silence présent dans cette grande maison. C'était toujours la même chose. Il soupira, se dirigeant rapidement vers sa chambre aussi grande. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, respirant difficilement. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Se claquant contre le carrelage froid du mur, il attrapa rapidement ce qu'il voulait.

Un trait. Deux traits.

Son cœur souffrait.

Trois traits. Quatre traits.

Son bras piquait légèrement, le liquide s'échouait sur le sol, lourdement.

Il avait mal. Il avait toujours ce besoin constant de repousser ses limites. De sentir le danger, de sentir la douleur. Il en avait besoin pour savoir qu'il existait. Qu'il était en vie. Il cherchait simplement à remplir le vide présent en lui.

Il était peut être tout simplement fou. Ouais, c'était surement un monstre fou. Seul et instable. Et son âme criait à l'aide, inlassablement, sans que personne ne l'entende.


	9. Sixième secret

**Note de l'auteur :**

 _Un Lemon présent dans ce chapitre, c'est le premier que je fais, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos conseils et mais restez gentils, s'il vous plait !  
Le chapitre est aussi plus long que les autres, de ce fait, j'espère que ce ne sera pas un problème !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

La clope au bec, il fixait le ciel, adossait contre le mur de la grande maison d'Erwan. Il soupira, se demandant comment il avait put se retrouver à une soirée. Le rouquin fixa un instant son verre d'un mauvais œil, se doutant que celui-ci n'y était pas pour rien. Il se souvenait vaguement de Zeck et Zoé le poussant à la porte lorsque le noiraud avait lu le sms d'Erwan. Son petit frère lui avait dit s'aller s'amuser et que Zoé se chargeait de tout.

Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux, retournant dans la pièce principale, remplis de monde, de musique et de fumée. Certains dansaient, d'autres s'embrassaient, il se cogna contre plusieurs couples, dont Erwan et Violette, il eut un petit sourire en se dirigeant vers le canapé où il posa ses fesses en soupirant, buvant son verre avant de remarquer le blondinet assis en face de lui, entrain de rouler. Il détailla rapidement la grande maison de son ami, dont quelques meubles avaient été retirés pour l'occasion. Un grand bar était installé contre le mur des escaliers, avec toutes sortes d'alcool.

 **\- Tu tires ?** fit son voisin  
 **\- Hm** , il finit son verre alors qu'on lui tendait la pseudo-clope.

Il la prit, avant de sortir son briquet et de l'allumer, tirant deux bouffées avant de la faire tourner. Le bâtonnet tournait doucement, ils étaient cinq à peu près, un couple, le blond et ce mec juste à côté de lui. Il se souvenait les avoir vaguement vu tous en cours ou dans des cours en commun avec Erwan.

 **\- Johnson** , fit l'un d'eux, il releva la tête en récupérant le joint  
 **\- Castiel.  
\- Pierre, ma copine Marie et lui c'est Josh**, fit-il en pointant le garçon sur son portable à ses côtés  
 **\- Jeaden** , répondit le blond.

Castiel hocha la tête, essayant de se souvenir des prénoms de tout le monde. Mais vu comment son esprit était déjà assez haut dans le ciel, il doutait de se souvenir de tous les prénoms d'ici demain.

 **\- C'est rare de voir dans ce genre de soirée** , fit doucement Mari  
 **-** **…** **C'est super rare, que j'ai le temps de venir.**

Castiel retira sur la roulée qui avait déjà refait un tour avant de relever la tête en voyant Erwan débarquer avec un grand sourire, torse nu, le regard explosé. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de le trouver franchement attirant, surtout qu'il était vraiment bien foutu. Le châtain lui sauta dessus, renversant la moitié de son verre sur son t-shirt.

 **\- Merde 'Rwan !** grogna Castiel, **bouge toi de là, c'est de la bière, ça colle après.**  
 **\- Je suis désolé** , fit-il avec une voix d'enfant, **viens, je vais t'en donner un autre !**

Castiel se laissa trainer par le châtain qui se faufilait partout avant même d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui se passait. Il n'avait plus de pensées cohérentes, surtout lorsqu'Erwan le claqua contre la porte qu'il venait de fermer, l'embrassant avec ferveur. Le roux se laissa faire, répondant même aux baisers du jeune homme qui lui retira son t-shirt, avant de lécher son torse doucement, le faisant presque gémir.

 **-** **'** **Rwan, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?  
\- Je te nettoie**, fit-il avec un petit sourire provocateur  
 **-** **…** **T'es sûr de toi ? Après, je pourrais plus m'arrêter** , souffla le rouquin

Le châtain se redressa, plantant son regard dans celui acier, presque noir tellement ses pupilles étaient dilatées, du rouquin et hocha la tête en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure. Castiel perdit rapidement le contrôle de son corps, laissant ses hormones le manipuler. Il embrassa fougueusement le châtain qui gémissait de temps à autres, avant de le pousser vers le lit. Erwan étouffa un léger cri de surprise contre les lèvres du roux avant que Castiel ne le rompt pour descendre dans son cou, descendant rapidement vers son torse où il titilla ses tétons, surpris, Erwan gémit en se cambrant, frottant ainsi leurs jeans, ce qui fit gémir Castiel à son tour, légèrement étroit dans son jean.

L'ayant comprit, Erwan inversa les positions, maintenant Castiel qui râlait un peu, n'aimant pas être dominé de la sorte. Le châtain suivit la même route, lui faisant subir la même torture et arriva bien vite à son jean slim vraiment serré, il déboucla rapidement la ceinture, jouant avec son nombril plutôt sensible. Il remonta légèrement, embrassant le roux en glissant sa main dans le jean, le caressant par-dessus son boxer. Il repartit explorer le torse du roux avec sa main, s'arrêtant par moment sur ses cicatrices.

 **-** **'** **Rwan, arrête de jouer** , grogna Castiel en reprenant le dessus

Assis sur ses hanches, il pouvait sentir le jean tendu du châtain et eut un sourire pervers avant de rapidement débouclé la ceinture du garçon, caressant son bas ventre par la même occasion, Erwan se redressa rapidement, gémissant et respirant rapidement, le jeune homme semblait sensible à cet endroit ce qui fit sourire encore plus Castiel. Pour se taire, Erwan agrippa rapidement la nuque du rouge et l'embrassa, profitant de son autre main pour caressait une nouvelle le membre bien dressé de son ami a travers son boxer devenu beaucoup trop petit.

Castiel commençait à perdre patience, il retira rapidement le jean et le boxer du châtain qui émit un petit bruit d'étonnement. Alors qu'il pensait que Castiel allait revenir pour l'embrasser, il fronça les sourcils en sentant son souffle chaud le long de ses cuisses.

 **\- Cast', attend, tu vas pa- Ah !**

Castiel venait de prendre son membre en bouche, le titillant avec sa langue, commençant de léger va et vient, le châtain gémissait fort. Il fallait dire que Castiel était franchement doué, commençant à perdre pied, devant toutes ces caresses, le garçon enfonça sa main dans les cheveux rouges et plutôt doux de son amant, les tirants par moment.

 **\- Putain, c'est bon ~** , gémit le châtain en fermant les yeux

Il grogna de mécontentement quand Castiel s'arrêta, pour croiser son regard acier. Le roux le détaillait d'une façon tellement intense qu'il l'aurait presque mis mal à l'aise. Il choppa son jean pour en sortir un préservatif avant de revenir au dessus de son amant, l'embrassant langoureusement avant d'y ajouter deux doigts, qu'Erwan lécha avec application. Il réussit même à récupéré le préservatif du roux et l'ouvrit pour lui-même le mettre sur Castiel qui laissa échappé un grognement presque félin.

Rapidement, Castiel enfonça un premier doigt dans l'intimité du garçon qui gémit d'inconfort. Castiel s'appliquait lui faire oublier sa gène en lui faisant une fellation, voyant le châtain se détendre, il ajouta un second doigt, continuant ses caresses. Erwan fut rapidement détendu et Castiel pu faire des va et vient, suivit de mouvements de ciseaux. Le roux retira ses doigts, se présentant devant son entrée avant de s'y enfoncé doucement, le faisant gémir de douleur.

 **\- Attend, putain, ça fait mal sérieux !** , pleura presque le garçon

Le rouquin l'embrassa, essayant de détourner son attention de la douleur. C'était la première fois d'Erwan et il essayait de pas être trop brusque mais son esprit était partit tellement loin que parfois, c'était son envie qui prenait le dessus et habituellement lorsqu'il se faisait un mec, il n'avait pas spécialement besoin d'être doux. Ses partenaires ne cherchaient pas vraiment la douceur mais plutôt le plaisir.

 **\- Je, c'est bon, je crois** , souffla-t-il

Castiel expira, s'enfonçant complètement en lui, une fois complètement en lui, il lui jeta un regard, attendant son signal pour commencer ses vas et viens. Reprenant un peu sa respiration coupée par la douleur, Erwan bougea légèrement les hanches et Castiel débuta ses mouvements, d'abord lentement puis accélérant, le faisant crier à chaque fois qu'il touchait sa prostate. Et Erwan en redemandait, faisant sourire Castiel qui s'appliquait à viser ce point précis.

Les deux garçons jouirent presque ensembles, Castiel se laissa tomber sur le torse parfait d'Erwan, reprenant sa respiration et ses esprits. Il finit par se laisser rouler sur le côté, fixant un instant le plafond, avant de se redresser mollement, il jeta un regard à Erwan qui dormait à moitié et se passa une main dans ses cheveux humides.

Il enfila son boxer et rechercha ses vêtements qu'il trouva assez facilement. Une fois le jean mit, il grimaça en sentant l'odeur de bière sur le t-shirt et soupira en voyant Erwan dormir, il n'avait aucune envie de le réveiller mais ne voulait pas non plus se montrer torse nu devant les autres, déjà qu'Erwan avait pu sentir ses cicatrices. Il ouvrit doucement le placard et tomba sur une pile de débardeur, prenant le premier, il tomba sur un marcel assez moulant. Il glissa son t-shirt dans la poche arrière de son jean et sortit de la chambre en jetant un dernier regard au châtain, une clope aux lèvres.

Passant devant le bar improvisé, il attrapa rapidement une bouteille d'alcool et s'éloigna dans le jardin, se passant encore une main dans ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux fortement, comme pour échapper à un mauvais rêve. Et c'était le cas. Il avait couché avec Erwan. Alors qu'il s'était toujours promis de jamais le toucher, il avait couché avec lui, putain.

Il but une grosse gorgée de son liquide qui lui brûlait la gorge, grimaçant à peine, l'alcool afflué dans ses veines, il noyait son cerveau, lui faisant oublier sa plus grosse connerie. Parce que ouais, c'était une connerie mais il était un peu tard pour s'en rendre compte maintenant qu'elle était faite. Il jeta un regard à son paquet de clope, vide, de rage, il le broya et le jeta dans une poubelle pas trop loin. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux, pour calmer ses nerfs et se remettre les idées en place. En fouillant le fond de ses poches, il eut un éclair de joie en sentant un joint qu'il avait embarqué tantôt. Il l'alluma, fermant les yeux en buvant après, au goulot.

 **\- Castiel, tu bois pas un peu trop ?**

Il releva la tête vers Violette qui avait les sourcils froncés, les mains sur les hanches. Il haussa finalement les épaules avant qu'elle ne se mette à son niveau, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule dénudé du rouquin et lui caressa le bras.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe …  
\- Je … Rien …**

Rapidement, la jeune fille releva la tête pour planter son regard sévère dans celui complètement explosé du roux. Il baissa la tête comme un enfant pris en faute et Violette poussa un long soupir, avant de reprendre sa position initiale. Elle avait compris et il s'en voulait. Parce qu'il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Parce que pour lui, les gens n'étaient que des coups d'un soir et il aurait du mal à reparler normalement au châtain. Surtout parce qu'il savait que le jeune homme avait des sentiments pour lui, et qu'indirectement, il avait joué avec.

 **-** **…** **Il est aussi bien foutu que toi ?** , Castiel eut un petit sourire amusé  
 **\- Je suis désolé, Vi',** fit-t-il en reprenant son sérieux, **je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup et je m'en veux terriblement. Je te prends tout …**  
 **\- Erwan ne m'appartient pas. Et puis, il m'avait déjà confié t'avoir embrassé.  
\- Ah … Ouais**, il soupira, reprenant une grosse gorgé, arrivant à la moitié de la bouteille  
 **\- Tu étais ivre et défoncé, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir** , elle lui caressa les cheveux avec un sourire maternel, **d'ailleurs, tu l'es toujours.**  
 **\- Hm.**

Il ferma les yeux et déposa sa tête sur celle de la jeune fille. Il marmonnait des paroles de chanson qui lui passait par la tête et Violette sourit, appréciant ce moment. Il était rare que le roux chante, et surtout qu'il se détende. Elle savait qu'il avait des problèmes dont il ne voulait parler à personne et de ce fait, il était tout le temps sur la défensive et dans le mutisme.

 **\- Violette, je rentre, tu viens ou pas ?  
\- Hm, j'arrive,** fit-elle à son amie

Castiel se redressa et lui offrit un sourire comme il n'en faisait jamais, elle lui embrassa la joue et lui recommanda d'arrêter de boire, il tira la langue et bu une gorgée de la bouteille, retirant sur le joint. Il reporta son regard sur le ciel, fixant les étoiles en replongeant dans ses vieux souvenirs.

Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux, ne se souvenant même pas les avoir fermés, et arrêta la main qui allait le toucher. Reprenant sa respiration, il leva le regard vers ce blondinet qui le fixait, une sucette en bouche. Il semblait avoir repris ses esprits lui, ou alors l'alcool n'avait aucun effet sur lui.

 **-** **…** **Je rentre, je te dépose ?  
\- Hm, je finis**, souffla Castiel en montrant ses deux mains occupées.  
 **\- Je reste.**

Castiel haussa les épaules et bu une grande gorgée, il finit rapidement la bouteille, grimaçant un peu en sentant sa gorge douloureuse. Il tira rapidement les lattes de sa pseudo-clope et jeta le mégot dans le cendrier à ses côtes. Il fit pour se relever mais perdit l'équilibre et croisa le regard du blond amusé. Le garçon lui tendit une main et l'aida à marcher, traversant rapidement la maison d'Erwan et ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la voiture du fils de médecin.

Erwan habitait en bout de ville alors il y en avait pour une vingtaine de minutes de trajet, Castiel soupira et alluma l'autoradio, déclenchant la clé USB, il tomba sur un morceau de Rock et eut un petit sourire, appréciant le son. Il augmenta le volume, se fichant un peu du propriétaire de la voiture et s'installa à son aise. Il commença à chanter les paroles, un sourire enfantin aux lèvres.

 **\- T'es sûr que tu peux marcher tout seul ?** fit le blond en jetant un regard à la cité, où un groupe de jeune les fixaient à travers la porte  
 **\- Ouais** , fit-il en faisant deux pas, **Nan … J'ai mal au crâne** , gémit le roux en fermant les yeux  
 **\- Forcément** , souffla le blond, **je te raccompagne jusqu'à ton appartement …**

Il ferma les portes de sa voiture et attrapa le bras de Castiel pour le passer au dessus de ses épaules et ainsi l'aider à marcher un minimum droit parce que Castiel avait tout de même plus de force que lui. Le blond l'aida difficilement pour les escaliers, Castiel ne faisait aucun effort.

 **\- Tes clés.**

Castiel souffla, fouillant longuement ses poches avant de sortir un trousseau qu'il tendit au blond, celui-ci déverrouilla rapidement la porte et le roux lui fit un grand « chut » peu discret qui fit simplement lever les yeux au ciel à l'autre. Ils retirèrent leur chaussures, enfin, principalement Jeaden puisque Castiel ne faisait plus rien.

 **\- Castiel, t'es rentré ?** fit une voix endormie en allumant la lumière du salon  
 **\- P'tain, mes yeux** , grogna le roux en baissant la tête  
 **\- Euh … Bonsoir** , sourit la jeune fille d'un air fatigué

Le blond hocha la tête, s'excusant en demandant où se trouvait la chambre du roux que Zoé montra rapidement en l'accompagnant. Il poussa la porte à l'aide de son pied pendant que la jeune fille allumait la lumière, fixant Castiel d'un air totalement perdu. Le blond laissa le roux tomber lourdement sur son lit, il lui retira son jean ainsi que sa veste et l'installa sous les couvertures. Il allait quitter la pièce mais la main de Castiel s'accrocha aux pans de son sweat-shirt.

 **\- Reste … Me laisse pas seul, s'il te plait …**

La voix de Castiel semblait pleine de détresse que Jeaden ne savait pas quoi faire. Il jeta un regard à Zoé qui lui offrit un sourire rassurant, lui faisant signe de dormir, elle ferma la lumière et la porte, créant un lourd silence où Jeaden se contenta de caresser les cheveux humides de Castiel.


End file.
